


Buried

by Firehedgehog



Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Genre: Comfort, Death, Gen, Hurt, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice was alone dying, but maybe she wasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buried

This is a depressing fic that came upon me at midnight after feeling a bit depressed, I blame getting my wisdom teeth out and the price tag attached... and the meds they had me on. I own nothing but the fic.

Buried

By: Firehedgehog

It was strange, after everything she was going to die alone. She had close friends, they should be with her so she shouldn't be alone.

There had been an earthquake, and Alice had found herself trapped deep underground with no one knowing where she had gone. She wanted her friends to save her, they would have saved her... if they weren't scattered around the globe at the moment.

Sure, she had caused trouble with her alter ego Masquerade... but in the end all was good. Sadly, her other personality had left, after all she no longer needed the personality she forced from negative type energy.

Her friends had asked questions of course, about her time as her other self. But she didn't remember, couldn't for that was gone with Masquerade. Well.. She remembered a few things, thinsg that she would not tell upon torture or death.

When she was her other self it wasn't just a few features that changed with her voice, she actually became male... her other personality changed her gender.

It was a definite plus that she no longer switched genders with the other personality gone.

But still... Masquerade was part of her that was gone, she would even be glad to see him in these final moments.

No one wanted to die alone.

Alice....

Great... the lessoning air was making her hear things.

Alice... open your eyes

Slowly Alice did so, not realizing that she had closed them

"Masquerade?" she croaked with her dry dust coated throat, she had to be imagining things... No way was he sitting beside her rather see through with a concerned look on his face.

Its okay, I'm here Alice... I never really left, you just didn't need me anymore

"I'm scared," she admitted, tears flowing down her face, tear not just of fear but relief that he hadn't ceased to exist that day.

In the end we all are, I was scared that I would end when you no longer needed me he replied, he placed his hands over her own and she could just briefly feel them.

"I missed you...." she whispered.

I know, but you had to be strong he whispered, and she had... they had won the battle that saved both worlds.

"There's not much time. There not going to find me in time," she cried.

You don't have to be strong now Alice, I'll always be with you... even on this next journey he promised.

Three days later she was found, but it was long too late. Strangely she was smiling, looking at peace with herself, the thing her friends found the strangest was that she was holding a familiar mask to her chest.

"He wouldn't have wanted her to be alone," Shun whispered.

END

I know I know, its confusing.


End file.
